Dulcius ex asperis
by iffulovedme
Summary: Tezuka/Fuji. Tezuka doesn't know what to wish for. Fuji remains mysterious as ever.


Eyeing the lemon-raspberry swirl cake in front of him, Tezuka frowned.

Fuji's arms were instantly around his waist, forehead pressing into Tezuka's muscular chest. "What's wrong, love? I promise Inui didn't touch the cake."

Tezuka made what might've been mistaken for a scoff. Usually he'd tell Fuji to let go, but they were in the privacy of Fuji's kitchen and Tezuka knew that there were bound to be a few sharp knifes around so he kept quiet. Besides, he liked the way Fuji's body felt, all lithe and muscular.

He quickly brushed the top of Fuji's head with his lips. The feathery strands made his heart sigh with contentment. Which turned his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"What am I supposed to wish for?"

"I don't know, Mitsu. I can't tell you what to wish for." Fuji smiled, eyes at half mast.

Tezuka shook his head, amber eyes conflicted. "We already won Nationals. Echizen's back. Momo and Kaidoh aren't fighting. Inui hasn't gone to jail for poisoning anyone. Eiji and Oishi are together and happy. Atobe's finally gotten over me and started dating Sanada….I don't know…"

Fuji's eyes sharpened ever so slightly. Too bad Tezuka missed it. "You forgot someone, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka looked down. "No, I didn't." He rubbed small circles into Fuji's back. "I know you're happy."

Fuji wrinkled his nose. "You sure about that?"

"Positive." When Fuji only continued to smile, Tezuka blinked. "Suke?"

No answer.

"Yes, Kunimitsu. I'm happy."

Before Tezuka could open his mouth to ask what that'd been about, Fuji turned in his arms, leaned down and blew out his candles for him. Then he unclasped his arms and moved away so he was no longer touching Tezuka, who immediately felt cold. Fuji _never _missed an opportunity to wrap himself around Tezuka.

"Don't assume anything about me either. You know me, Kunimitsu. Probably better than anyone. But you don't know everything. You can't-" Fuji stopped short, his frame trembling.

"Shyuusuke?"

"Nothing, nothing…Just, don't forget about me." Fuji's voice, usually so melodic and cheery, was a tad mournful.

And then Tezuka made the first move, and cupped Fuji's heart shaped face in his calloused hands. "I could never forget about you," he said, kissing Fuji's forehead, his checks, his nose, his chin, and finally, his lips.

"Come, Mitsu, my parents won't be home for a while. And Yuuta's not coming home this weekend. He's with Mizuki."

Anticipating the scowl that usually came with Mizuki's name, Tezuka kissed Fuji passionately before sweeping him off his feet, carrying him bridal style.

Fuji giggled, head tipped back in mischievous delight. "Ne, Mitsu, don't forget the cake."

*

Tezuka waited for the bus, holding with one hand the box that held the cake. Tezuka blushed when he thought about what exactly they'd done with it. He didn't think he would ever think of raspberries the same way again.

Tezuka's lips curled upwards then closed his eyes in consternation. As much as he hated to admit any sort of vulnerability, it did in fact hurt Tezuka deeply that Fuji wouldn't let him into his heart. Fuji had many secrets. Tezuka knew this. He knew most of them, or at least he thought he did. But that didn't seem to matter. Fuji seemed to shrink farther from him, afraid of getting to close. it didn't matter that Tezuka loved him and he loved Tezuka.

And then suddenly, Tezuka knew what he wanted. He didn't wish for Fuji to let him in because that would happen only when Fuji was ready. But he wished that Fuji could know that Tezuka loved him, would _always_ love him. That to Tezuka, Fuji was Fuji was Fuji –and nothing would ever change that. Tezuka had chosen Fuji a long time ago, ever since Fuji had looked into his soul without even opening his eyes. Tennis was only the beginning, a means to an end. But this, what they had now…Maybe he hadn't known it right when they met, but certainly it hit home when Fuji beat him in tennis. Because Tezuka's emotions had been all jumbled up. He'd thought they were feelings of hatred, of shame. But no, hatred and shame did not make one want to push another up against the wall and kiss them into the next century. Feelings of losing had nothing to do with the way the ground shifted and Tezuka's hand automatically reached for the tensai's. So Tezuka wasn't sure exactly when he'd decided (probably after they'd met and before Tezuka lost his first tennis match) that this was the boy who would make all his dreams come true.

The bus pulled up and Tezuka boarded it, unaware of the silly smile on his face.

- Fin


End file.
